Tiki
Tiki has been the character to be playable in the most games of the Fire Emblem series. She's also the daughter of the Divine Dragon Naga. Coincidence? Or is she getting princess benefits here?! Personality in the older Fire Emblems Tiki had a childish personality (mostly in part because she was essentially a child) in the Archanea games and their DS remakes. She loved her "grandpa" Bantu and grew to love Marth as a big brother. Or so it appeared..... When Marth first met her, she was brainwashed by Gharnef into believing that Medeus was her father, leading to her attacking Marth and his group. However, Bantu was able to break the spell on her. Then she joined the group as one of its most powerful members, for she was a Divine Dragon, which made her breath attacks super effective against other Dragons. After the first game, the Archsage Gotoh sealed Tiki away in the Ice Dragon Shrine. As a Divine Dragon, her mental state would deteriorate even though she sealed her powers in a dragonstone like all the other Dragons. Unless of course, Marth could collect all the Spheres and complete the Earth Seal. If the player failed to collect the shards so the Starsphere could be completed, you would not be allowed to recruit Tiki. When Marth talks to Tiki, she reveals that she was having nightmares about going crazy and killing everyone. She is most relieved to finally be free to live in peace. However, somewhere along the way, she moved to the continent of Valm and..... Personality in Fire Emblem: Awakening Tiki has changed to having a calm demeanor after seeing the death of her friends and she still lives after thousands of years. But she occasionally does show her childish side. She wishes to save the world her friend from thousands of years ago saved and she still wants to communicate with humans. When she was a child, she hated sleeping, but in Awakening she can't seem to stop sleeping! In her Support Conversations with female Robin, it is revealed that she did in fact, have a crush on Marth. Recruitment Tiki is recruited in Paralogue 17 and she joins after it's completion if she survives. The player must protect her from countless flying units swarming her. It is considered to be very hard to some FE noobs. But with proper rallies and rescue staff placement. It's actually pretty easy. As a Unit Tiki has the same class paths as Nowi and she needs to aquire skills from those to make her a good manakete. She has incredible Luck, Skill, and Defense. She's considered to be the worst mother for Morgan on the grounds that she does not give a second child, and she gives an unnecessary Dragon weakness to Morgan regardless of class. (But her fanboys still marry her every playthrough...) Significance on the Fire Emblem: Awakening board Tiki is very popular on the grounds that she's a manakete that's not a loli and she has great funbags. Her biggest obsessors UnknownUber and Ephraim8 caused a huge debate on who will be paired with her, this was one of the key factors that led to the new way pairongs are assigned. But let's face it, they'll probally still argue about Tiki even when Ephraim gets his new pairing because there really are no real winners... People also debate as to wether or not Tiki is really Naga's child, or if Naga can even produce children. But some posters wonder if Tiki's existence could cause any plotholes. However the only plothole known is how she is somehow able to breastfeed Morgan. She is also frequently targeted by Optimization experts as being a horrible mother for Morgan. Trivia * Tiki started the trend of having an obligatory loli manakete. * Her milk is actually quite delicous. * She has a Harem of girls after her. (Anna, Say'ri, Lucina, the list goes on...) * In the Archanea games, she has wings even when in "human" form. However, she appears to have lost them over the years..... * Although Manaketes age incredibly slowly, Tiki is shown to have aged between the original Fire Emblem and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Complete with having different portraits and even sprites in Dragon form between Mystery's Book 1 and Book 2. * ZZzzzzz Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Lolis